Sob O Meu Prisma
by Matche
Summary: 3º lugar no I Challenge Ron Weasley do 3V. Luna Lovegood era alguém invisível. Porém, ser invisível aos olhos dos outros pode trazer alguma diversão.


**Disclaimer: **nada, nadinha do mundo de HP me pertence, isso tudo é da JK e ela está rica por causa disso.

**N/A: **Há alguns trechos de 'O enigma do príncipe' na fic, onde as falas são transcritas (e não me pertencem) e somente o POV foi mudado para o de Luna.

**Sob o meu prisma**

Muitos me consideram estranha, mas eu sempre pensei em mim mesma como excêntrica. Talvez por todos acharem que eu não sou como eles queriam que fosse, ao longo dos anos em Hogwarts, adquiri uma característica que, apesar de incrivelmente cruel às vezes, me garantia a possibilidade de ficar sozinha com facilidade: eu era invisível, aos olhos dos outros, claro.

Em grande parte, graças a essa habilidade, acabava descobrindo muito mais do que alguém considerado normal descobriria e, claro, sem a menor intenção disso. Podia-se dizer que todos, ou quase todos, tinham algum segredo ou atitude que eu, Luna Lovegood, acabei sabendo. Não que fizesse de propósito ou por maldade, mas eu tinha um dom de estar no lugar errado nas horas erradas.

Foi assim que acabei entrando no meio de uma história de amor e, acredite, isso não é uma coisa boa. Não o amor, as histórias. Na verdade, acho o amor de certa forma fascinante, embora nunca tenha vivido um. Enfim, não era a primeira vez, provavelmente nem a última em que entrava no meio de um drama juvenil.

Tudo começou junto com o meu quinto ano. Aquele ano, em especial, reservava muitos acontecimentos importantes para o mundo da magia, entre eles a morte de Dumbledore, o que, sem dúvida, tornou muitas pessoas tristes, entre eles Harry Potter, uma das únicas pessoas para quem eu não parecia invisível. Tudo começa com um de seus amigos, Ron Weasley, num dia de manhã, durante o café, quando eu fui capaz de perceber a troca de olhares entre ele e Lavender Brown. Não que eu ficasse procurando, mas, como já disse, tudo acabava chegando até mim. Gina há poucos minutos atrás sentou-se ao meu lado:

- Dá pra acreditar? – perguntou, enquanto enchia sua taça com suco.

- No quê?

- Ron. – falou, como se estivesse na cara – Ele é patético.

- Ele é seu irmão.

- Não precisa me lembrar. Olha só, parece que ele está usando um feitiço não verbal na Lavender.

- Ela não parece estar reclamando.

- Claro que não, afinal, ela não reclama de ter homens atrás dela.

Gina ainda continuou reclamando de seu irmão e das atitudes dele que ela não gostava, mas eu já não prestava atenção, estava ocupada demais divagando se aquilo era o que chamavam de amor. Não me julguem, mas eu sempre o achei extremamente interessante – o amor, não Ron - e, por isso, sempre me interessava por situações onde ele podia estar presente.

De fato, parecia que havia algo na situação. Ron não havia deixado de olhar para Lavender, sentada na outra ponta da mesa da Grifinória, por nenhum minuto, talvez apenas para concordar com Harry e Hermione ou para pegar mais comida. A outra, por sua vez, parecia estar repentinamente de bom humor – sim, porque as poucas vezes em que Lavender Brown se dirigiu a mim ela demonstrava um profundo mau humor. Ela desviava os olhos de Rony por alguns minutos, admirando as unhas perfeitamente pintadas de lilás claro e brilhante, que tamborilava impaciente enquanto, com a outra mão, ajeitava a franja impecável de seus cabelos castanhos.

Lavender era, sem dúvida, uma das garotas mais belas que eu já havia visto, não fosse o ar de afetação que ela tinha. A maioria das vezes em que a vira, ela estava com os lábios repuxados num sorriso de deboche ou então explodindo em risadinhas com sua amiga Pavarti Patil. Ela, por sinal, tem uma irmã gêmea. Gêmeos sempre me fascinaram, principalmente se fossem idênticos. Por exemplo, os gêmeos Weasleys, que tinham sempre boas idéias. Talvez uma coisa fosse ligada a outra.

Assim, deixara de olhar os dois, voltando minha atenção para minhas idéias e agora imaginando se acabariam namorando. Provavelmente não, afinal, as opiniões e suposições que eu tinha não eram do tipo que acabava se realizando, apesar de achar que quando se tratava de como os outros se sentiam, elas tinham muitas verdades.

Vários dias se passaram e eu já havia me esquecido da visível atração entre Lavender e Ron. Talvez tivesse visto mais uma ou duas demonstrações dos dois, mas tudo acabara se dissipando e eu me preocupava com outras coisas, como as novas informações sobre Bufadores que meu pai havia me mandado. Entretanto, naquele dia, após um jogo entre Grifinória e Sonserina, tinha tomado uma decisão.

O jogo havia sido emocionante, não fosse pela narração do tal de Smith. Na verdade, não havia gostado dele desde a época da Armada Dumbledore. Por sinal, ainda não entendia porque ela acabou, afinal, havia sido um ano tão divertido. Enfim, logo que o resultado, favorável a Grifinória, saiu, resolvi ir até o Salão Comunal desta casa a procura da Prof.ª McGonagall para me candidatar à narração.

Quando virava o corredor, Lavender Brown passou por mim, sem sequer perceber que eu ia na direção contrária. Não que eu me importasse, mas ela tinha um sorriso de satisfação no rosto e tudo pareceu fazer sentido quando eu ouvi vozes vindas de uma das salas daquele corredor. Pouco a frente ficava o retrato que era a entrada para o Salão Comunal. Parei por algum tempo, ao reconhecer a voz.

- Você não deveria deixar Lilá esperando, - ela disse em voz em voz baixa, mas o suficiente para que eu escutasse - Ela vai querer saber onde você foi.

Houve barulho de passos e a porta se abriu um pouco. Andei rápido até a estátua mais próxima, há pouco mais de um metro dali. A porta continuava imóvel.

-_ Oppugno _– um grito agudo veio de dentro da sala e sons de guinchos de pássaros ecoaram pelo corredor.

Ainda ouvi alguém lá dentro, provavelmente Ron, gritar 'Tirelesdemim!' e logo depois Hermione saía furiosa pela porta, mas, de onde estava, era perceptível que ela começara a chorar. Pouco tempo depois Harry e Ron saíram de dentro da sala, este último com um aspecto péssimo. O que quer que haja acontecido ali, não havia sido algo bom. Para Ron, digo. Ou para Hermione, afinal ela saiu chorando. Não sei, estou indecisa agora.

Por mais que tivesse presenciado aquela cena, não havia entendido o que acontecera. O entendimento para esse acontecimento só chegaria no dia seguinte, durante o intervalo entre as aulas, quando ouvi da boca de Ginny o que ocorrera no dia anterior.

- Parece que meu irmão finalmente descobriu o que é um beijo de verdade. Agora você vê que ele é patético, não é? Quem naquela idade nunca beijou ninguém. – disse entediada. Fez uma pausa. – Sem ofensas, Luna.

- O quê? – perguntei, fixando os olhos sobre Ginny.

- Nada demais. – respondeu. – Enfim, ele e Lavender se beijaram ontem, na frente do salão comunal inteiro.

- Oh! Então por que Hermione ficou tão brava?

- Você só pode estar brincando, não é? – ela me disse, paralisada, olhando para mim com uma das mãos, que antes faziam gestos impacientes, parada no ar.

- Não. Eu deveria?

- Luna, como você pode não perceber? Aqueles dois são completamente apaixonados um pelo outro.

- Nunca me passou pela cabeça, afinal, Hermione está sempre reclamando com ele. Bom, eu tenho que passar no dormitório antes de ir para a aula. Alguém estourou um tinteiro nos meus pergaminhos, por acidente. – e mostrei uma das minhas mãos que estava suja de tinta.

- Não acredito, Luna, eles fizeram isso de no.. Espera aí, como você sabe que Hermione ficou brava com tudo isso? – eu já estava perto de virar para o outro corredor quando Ginny falou isso e não respondi, mesmo porque aquilo me pareceu uma pergunta retórica.

Segui até o final, porém antes que pudesse entrar no banheiro, Hermione vinha vindo, com os olhos inchados e vermelhos. Não perguntei nada, pois era óbvio que ela estava chorando e que eu talvez tivesse que ajudar. Com a mão limpa, dei tapinhas no ombro dela, levando-a para dentro do banheiro.

- Ele é um idiota. Porque o Ron faz isso? – Hermione dizia para si mesmo, enquanto me apressava para me livrar da tinta e poder fazer algo.

- Bom, talvez ele tenha suas razões. 'Isso' o quê, ele fez?

- Luna! – e ela voltou a cobrir os olhos. Não tive tempo de dizer mais nada, Harry entrava no banheiro naquele instante.

- Oh, oi, Harry. – olhei para ele e franzi a testa. – Você sabe que uma de suas sobrancelhas está amarela?

- Oi, Luna. – deu um meio sorriso e virou-se para a amiga. – Hermione, você deixou seus materiais..

Ele passou os livros dela.

- Ah, sim. – respondeu em uma voz sufocada, pegando suas coisas e se virando, provavelmente para esconder de Harry o fato que esfregava seus olhos com o estojo de lápis. – Obrigada Harry. Bom, melhor eu voltar..

E saiu rapidamente pela porta, sem permitir que ninguém falasse mais nada.

- Ela está um pouco alterada – falei – A princípio achei que fosse a Murta-que-geme, mas encontrei Hermione. Ela disse algo sobre Ron Weasley...

- Sim, eles se desentenderam.

- Ele é engraçado, às vezes, não? – disse enquanto saíamos juntos para o corredor. – Mas ele pode ser um pouco indelicado. Notei isso ano passado.

- Eu suponho. – percebi que talvez estivesse falando alguma coisa incômoda, mas para mim não passava de algo simples – e verdadeiro. – Você está tendo um bom ano?

- Oh, está tudo certo. – disse a ele – Um pouco só sem a AD. Gina tem sido legal. Outro dia ela fez dois garotos pararem de me chamar de Loony na aula de Transfiguração..

- Você gostaria de ir comigo à festa de Slughorn hoje à noite? – perguntou e eu virei meus olhos para ele, surpresa.

- À festa de Slughorn? Com você?

- Sim. – respondeu – É comum convidar alguém, pensei que você poderia gostar.. Eu quero dizer... - ele não parecia estar muito seguro do que fazia. - Eu quero dizer, como amigos, você sabe. Mas se você não quiser...

- Oh não, eu amaria ir com você, como amigos. – eu fiquei feliz naquela hora, afinal, eu nunca havia sido convidada para ir a uma festa. - Ninguém nunca me convidou a uma festa antes, como um amigo! Você tingiu sua sobrancelha para a festa? Eu deveria tingir a minha também?

- Não – ele respondeu rapidamente. - Isso foi um engano. Eu pedirei que Hermione conserte isto para mim. Então, te encontro no corredor de entrada às oito horas.

Foi nesse momento, ou pouco depois, que Pirraça apareceu e começou a espalhar o que tinha ouvido, claro que da maneira mais cruel que conseguiu, mas não me importei. Estava empolgada demais com a idéia de ir a uma festa. Despedi-me de Harry e fui para o salão comunal, afinal, tinha que me arrumar.

Com a ajuda de Ginny, que escolheu um vestido para eu usar que não fosse muito diferente, pois, segundo ela disse, talvez não combinasse com o que Harry fosse usar, fiquei pronta a tempo e às oito horas, por fim, entrava no corredor de entrada. Várias pessoas pareciam olhar pra mim, mas eu julguei que aquilo não fosse possível. Provavelmente aquelas garotas riam de alguma outra coisa.

- Oi – Harry disse – Vamos?

- Oh sim! – exclamei – Onde é a festa?

- No escritório de Slughorn. – ele disse, enquanto me conduzia pela escadaria de mármore. – Você ouviu, é provável que um vampiro esteja vindo?

- Rufus Scrimgeour? – perguntei

- Eu... O quê? – perguntou, desconcertado – Você quer dizer o Ministro da Magia?

- Sim, ele é um vampiro. – respondi, já que sabia mais do assunto. – Papai escreveu um artigo muito longo sobre isto, quando Scrimgeour assumiu o lugar de Fudge, mas ele foi forçado a não publicar por alguém do ministério. Obviamente, eles não queriam que a verdade vazasse.

Harry não respondeu, talvez porque havíamos chegado ao escritório de Slughorn, que, na verdade, não se parecia com um escritório. Eles foram levados até algumas pessoas pelo professor e depois de alguma conversa, Harry me puxou para encontrar Hermione.

- Hermione! Hermione!

- Harry! Ai está você, graças! Oi, Luna!

- O que aconteceu? - ele perguntou para Hermione que parecia distintamente desordenada, como se tivesse com uma moita de Armadilha de Diabo.

- Oh, eu há pouco escapei — eu quero dizer, eu deixei Cormac - ela disse. - Debaixo do visco. - somou em explicação, quando Harry continuou olhando para ela questionando-a.

- Você estava vindo com ele. - ele lhe falou severamente.

- Eu pensei que isso aborreceria Ron. - disse Hermione desapontada. - Eu pensei durante algum tempo em Zacharias Smith, mas, em geral..

- Você considerou o Smith? - disse Harry, revogando.

- Sim, considerei, e estou começando a desejar tê-lo escolhido, McLaggen faz Grope parecer um cavalheiro. Estranho, só percebi quando estávamos vindo, ele é tão alto.

Nós três nos dirigíamos para o outro lado do salão, atropelando duendes no caminho, podia-se ver que Professora Trewlaney estava por lá sozinha.

- Oi - eu disse educadamente a ela.

- Boa noite, minha querida - disse Professora Trewlaney, enquanto tentava me focalizar, com alguma dificuldade. Havia um forte cheiro de bebida alcoólica vindo dela.

Trewlaney continuou a conversa, mas eu já não estava prestando atenção. Meus pensamentos se voltaram ao que Hermione havia dito há pouco. Gina parecia estar correta em relação ao amor entre ela e Ron. Se Hermione havia feito, de fato, tudo aquilo apenas para conseguir que o ruivo ficasse com ciúmes ou chateado, devia haver um sentimento forte demais. Eu continuo sem querer entrar nisso, mas pensar não vai causar problema algum.

A festa durou mais algum tempo para mim, pois não demorou muito e Harry sumiu, deixando-me sozinha. Não me importei, afinal, eu era apenas a acompanhante e não deveria ficar todo o tempo perto dele, como Lavender costumava fazer com Rony. Aliás, como eu já disse, tenho um dom que consiste em estar no lugar certo na hora errada.

Enquanto subia as escadas para chegar até a torre da Corvinal, passei por um corredor, que, por coincidência, era o mesmo onde ficava aquela sala interessantíssima onde aconteciam as aulas da AD – por sinal, elas eram tão divertidas, é uma pena que não continuem mais. Enfim, já estava próxima ao local em que aparecia a porta, mexendo distraidamente em um pouco de cabelo enquanto pensava em Hermione e Ron. Ouvi passos e tirei a mão rapidamente da cabeça, derrubando minha varinha, presa atrás da orelha, durante o processo. Ela ficou no ar por um tempo brevíssimo, aterrissando e rolando graciosamente para trás da cortina à frente. Corri até lá e me abaixei para procurá-la, no exato momento, as pessoas que se aproximavam viraram o corredor.

- Você tem certeza disso? – uma voz masculina perguntou. Para meu espanto, reconheci como pertencendo a Ron Weasley. Aquela sala era mais poderosa do que falavam.

- Absoluta. – desta vez uma voz feminina respondeu, firme. Depois mudou o tom. – Você não quer, Ron?

- Lavender, cala a boca. – segui-se um silêncio, cortado por sons ofegantes. Eu preferi não sair de trás da cortina. Poderia ser constrangedor.

O silêncio continuou. Virei-me, para ver se já poderia sair. Metade do meu rosto surgiu por trás da cortina. Eles estavam muito juntos, na parede. Lavender tentava empurrá-lo, mas Ron não parecia estar disposto a se separar dela, que, com certo esforço, conseguiu uma folga.

- A sala. A gente precisa passar três vezes e..

- Pensar no que quer? – interrompeu – Pode apostar que é só o que se passa na minha cabeça.

Enquanto eu colocava uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha e pensava o que eles poderiam querer, os dois voltaram a se beijar e, dessa vez, Ron passava a mão da cintura de Lavender para a nuca e para o rosto e depois voltando. Imaginei se eles estavam sendo atacados por narguilés, mas seria no mínimo estranho, pois nunca havia ouvido falar que eles se escondiam nas calças dos bruxos, visto que as mãos da garota estavam dentro das calças do ruivo. E ele não parecia nem um pouco incomodado com o fato de estar sendo atacado por animais, pelo contrário, ele inclusive parou de beijá-la e sua cabeça pendeu para trás, soltando o ar pela boca pesadamente. Foi quando certa conversa com meu pai passou pela minha mente e tudo fez sentido – a única diferença é que eles definitivamente não se pareciam com marido e mulher. Voltei para trás da estátua e se houvesse luz suficiente ali, poderiam me ver mais vermelha e assustada que nunca.

- É melhor nós entrarmos. – Lavender falou, a respiração entrecortada.

- A porta ainda não apareceu.

- Que dro.. – ela foi interrompida novamente.

Eles começaram a andar, ainda se beijando, provavelmente, pois o som das respirações entrecortadas ainda ecoava. Se eu fosse uma pessoa normal e tivesse um mínimo de sorte, eles não iriam terminar justamente do lado contrário da estátua em que eu me escondia. Encolhi-me o máximo possível, mantendo os olhos fechados e as mãos nos ouvidos impedindo, sem sucesso, o som de entrar. Não queria ouvir aquilo, mas não podia fazer um feitiço no momento, pois ainda não havia tido sucesso em feitiços não verbais.

Aquela situação continuou inalterada e meu desespero crescia a cada minuto. Uma gravata juntamente com uma camiseta voou, indo parar do meu lado e tive que me controlar para não soltar nenhuma exclamação. Lavender _devia_ estar com alguma blusa extra! Entretanto, minhas esperanças morreram quando um sutiã se juntou às outras peças. Eu queria sumir e se fosse possível, aparatar dali, mas Hogwarts ainda tinha aqueles feitiços impedindo.

Meu desespero estava atingindo o ápice e eu já implorava mentalmente para que uma intervenção extraordinária acontecesse, para que um Triple-ohr-assistent fizesse a bendita porta aparecer. Ele pareceu me ouvir, pois eles se desgrudaram da estátua e andaram, indo e voltando, fazendo a porta, por fim, aparecer. Houve o barulho da porta rangendo, mas não houve os de passos.

- Ron, isso está com problemas. – a voz descrente de Lavender pôde ser ouvida. – Só tem uma cama de solteiro aí.

- Pode ter sido falta de concentração. – uma breve pausa. Eu rogava para que algo jogasse os dois para dentro da sala logo. – O que é? Você não pode me culpar. Eu estava distraído.

Segundos depois que as risadas dos dois desapareceram o som da porta fechando-se ecoou audível no silêncio e na escuridão do corredor. Imediatamente me levantei e corri para o meu salão comunal, para a minha cama. Seriam as conseqüências de um _Obliviate_ muito graves?

Os feriados para as festividades passaram rapidamente e eu já tinha conseguido suprimir as lembranças do dia da festa de Slughorn em minha cabeça, embora ainda estivesse completamente aterrorizada com a situação em que havia entrado. Voltei para Hogwarts disposta a optar apenas por caminhos que fossem cheios de alunos, afinal, não queria acabar presenciando, mesmo que sem intenção, outra cena como aquela.

Encontrei Gina quando desci do expresso e fomos para o castelo na mesma carruagem. Durante o jantar ela se sentou ao meu lado e começou a contar tudo o que tinha feito durante o natal, sobre suas brigas com seus irmãos e com o namorado. Gina era realmente engraçada quando queria, mas tinha extremos de humor, como eu e vários garotos já havíamos visto.

Sempre achei que tudo isso – o temperamento de Gina – tivesse algo a ver com o vermelho de seus cabelos. Pode parecer loucura, – e sem piadinhas a respeito – mas sempre achei que vermelho fosse ligado à instabilidade. Alguns momentos a cor estava tão próxima de negro e outros tão próxima de branco. Talvez fosse por isso que ela alternava momentos de calma com de extrema raiva tão rápido; ruivos sempre pareceram ser mais enérgicos ou, em outras palavras, mais difíceis de lidar. Na realidade, seu irmão também era assim. Suas ações podiam ser tão incertas e imprevisíveis que nunca se sabia se uma provocação acabaria em discussão e Hermione seria a pessoa certa para falar sobre isso, afinal, tudo o que ele fazia parecia ao mesmo tempo ser para agradá-la ou para irritá-la. Tão indeciso tão ambíguo.

Enfim, era um dia incomum, pois a neve começava a derreter e deixar espaços de grama livre nos jardins de Hogwarts. Assim, a maioria dos alunos aproveitava para passar algum tempo sob o sol e sentir-se mais aquecido. Eu, em especial, estava sentada debaixo de uma árvore mais afastada do lago e mais no interior da floresta, jogando pedaços de frutas para um trestálio filhote. Acho que eu não vou desistir tão cedo de torná-los vegetarianos. Acreditam que eu consegui que um deles cheirasse uma maçã? Gina falou que ele apenas havia confundido com alguma coisa que tivesse carne, mas eu sei que não.

Acho que me desviei do assunto de novo. Onde estava? Sim! No vermelho. Apesar de todo esse significado implícito no vermelho dos cabelos ruivos – acho melhor mandar uma carta para papai falando sobre isso, pois pode dar uma ótima matéria – essa cor possui outras características, algumas não muito novas, afinal, vermelho sempre foi a cor dos grifinórios, tendo um grande significado de coragem e pra mim, bom, é importante, senão o que seria das maçãs?

Como eu dizia, estava sentada nos jardins de Hogwarts quando ouvi a voz que reconheci como sendo de Lavender. Arrepiei me de pavor. Talvez não estivesse recuperada do choque como pensava. Eles não me viram, o que não é novidade. Começo a desconfiar de perseguição, alguma brincadeira de muito mau gosto. O barulho da grama ressoou no silêncio e era perceptível que eles haviam se sentado ou deitado. Pendendo o corpo para a direita pude ver que Ron estava deitado nas pernas de Lavender.

- Sabe o que eu aprendi quando fui à França? – ouvi a voz fina de Lavender, perguntando a Ron.

- Não – o tom dele era de entediado. Talvez não estivesse tão animado por ficar deitado na grama. Havia criaturas realmente incômodas morando nela.

- _Vous êtes l'amour de ma vie._

- Está me xingando? – é, ele era engraçado às vezes.

- Não. – Lavender prolongou o fim de sua fala, indignada. – Significa que você é o amor da minha vida.

Houve um momento de silêncio, que achei extremamente estranho, uma vez que a garota havia acabado de dizer um 'eu te amo' em outras palavras para Ron. Pelo menos eu entendi assim, vocês não concordam?

- Ah! Sei. – respondeu depois de um breve período, novamente com o tom entediado. Talvez não a amasse. Ou talvez estivesse apenas... comendo. Curvando-me para a direita novamente vi que ele segurava uma maçã nas mãos.

- Você não vai dizer nada, Won Won?

- Won won? – ele pareceu se levantar, pelo som de alguém se movimentando.

- Você não gostou? É um apelido carinhoso. Você deveria dar um pra mim também.

Novamente silêncio. Começo a achar que Ron não estava muito contente com essa idéia de apelidos. Eu continuava curvada para observá-los, já que o trestálio havia entrado na floresta e desaparecido.

- Vamos, eu quero um apelido, _Won won. _– Lavender estava falando rapidamente, demonstrando sua impaciência.

- Hum.. Lav Lav? – disse depois de um tempo, parecendo estar incerto. Seguiu-se uma exclamação exagerada de Lavender.

- Sabe que eu adoro suas sardas? – ela disse, após algum tempo de silêncio entre eles, passando o indicador na região ao redor do nariz dele de leve e, sem dar muita chance para o garoto responder - mesmo porque eu acho que ele não falaria nada -, roubou um beijo dele.

Após aquele momento, onde ficava claro o prêmio que Ron ganhou por ter dado um apelido, mesmo que improvisado, à garota, apressei-me para voltar ao castelo, pois ainda tinha que terminar uma lição de adivinhação, que me tomaria bastante tempo, afinal, não se prediz algo com facilidade, não é mesmo?

Quando março chegou, a notícia de que Ron havia sido envenenado correu a escola. A princípio achei que havia sido de propósito, afinal ele vinha evitando Lavender já há algum tempo, o que era bem engraçado, pois – como uma vez eu mesma vi – ele fazia de tudo para se esconder dela. Talvez Lavender estivesse doente e ele não queria ser contagiado. Eu já ouvi falar sobre doenças terríveis em que a pessoa sequer aparenta estar doente. Será que eu devia avisar Lavender? Talvez McGonagall, ela sempre fora sensata.

De qualquer maneira, assim, alguns minutos depois do almoço no Salão Principal, eu estava parada em frente à porta do escritório de McGonagall, receosa de entrar, pois o tom de voz da professora estava um pouco mais alto que o normal. Ainda não tinha muita idéia do que falar, afinal, como se dá a notícia que uma possível epidemia de gripe draconiana está para acontecer num colégio? Coitada das crianças menores, elas sempre sofrem tanto quando são contagiadas. Não é muito legal soltar muco a altas temperaturas num único espirro. Eu me lembro quando peguei essa gripe, papai teve maus momentos, tendo que consertar os lenços que eu usava, porque todos ficaram com buracos no meio.

- Se não houver nenhum candidato para a narração do jogo até o fim desta tarde o jogo terá que ser adiado, Sr. McLaggen. – McGonagall falava, sua voz chegando até o corredor.

- Mas.. É a minha chance de mostrar como eu sou um goleiro melhor! – o rapaz exclamou, mais alto do que alguém são falaria com a professora.

- McLaggen, eu já disse. A não ser que você volte aqui com um narrador, não quero mais ver o senhor aqui. – a professora disse e abriu a porta, em frente a qual eu me encontrava.

- Olá, Srta. Lovegood, o que houve?

- Eu vim aqui para..

- Se candidatar como narradora – McLaggen se apressou em dizer, antes que eu conseguisse terminar.

- Não sei, estou? – perguntei, confusa. Tinha uma vaga idéia do meu antigo propósito e não parecia ser esse.

- Está? – McGonagall olhou para mim, receosa.

- Está - o garoto confirmou por mim, novamente mais rápido.

- Está, _Srta. Lovegood? _

- É, posso estar.

- Ótimo! – McLaggen comemorou e saiu da sala. Eu o segui, não até onde ele ia, óbvio, mas até a saída da sala da professora.

No dia seguinte eu seria a narradora do jogo de quadribol da Grifinória. Depois dos jogadores e da goles eu seria a mais vista, mais até que o pomo de ouro, só porque ninguém consegue vê-lo, por ser tão pequeno. Enfim, eu seria a narradora. Não podia ser pior que ter gripe draconiana. Olha só, eu ia falar sobre isso. Mas acho que McGonagall já saberia se algo assim fosse acontecer, não preciso voltar lá.

Acordei, no outro dia, com uma sensação estranha. Era um pouco sufocante. Devia ser ansiedade, mas eu nunca havia ficado ansiosa antes, então não tinha como saber. Desci até o salão principal, mas não tinha muita fome, logo, fui até a orla do lago, onde me sentei até que a hora do jogo chegasse. Cerca de dez minutos antes que o jogo começasse, apareci na cabine de narração. A Prof.ª McGonagall não parecia muito feliz, mas me explicou o que eu deveria fazer.

O apito de Madame Hooch, o soltou e todos os jogadores se levantaram no ar. Apesar de um pouco incerta do que falar, segurei firme o megafone em minhas mãos.

- E aquele é Smith da Lufa-Lufa com a Goles - disse, minha voz ecoando pelo estádio. Engraçado, minha voz parecia um pouco mais grave daquele jeito - Ele foi o comentarista na última vez, naturalmente, e Gina Weasley vai em sua direção, provavelmente de propósito, pelo menos parecia que sim. Smith foi completamente rude sobre a Grifinória, Eu espero que ele mude de opinião agora que está jogando contra eles - oh, veja, ele perdeu a Goles, Gina a tirou dele. Eu gosto dela, ele é uma boa garota.

Queria continuar falando, mas me distraí quando vi que Harry olhava para onde eu estava. Dei um pequeno aceno, entretanto, ele não devia ter visto, mesmo porque estava procurando o pomo. Apesar de estranho, ao meu lado, a professora McGonagall estava parecendo ligeiramente incômoda, mas devia ser sobre o time da Grifinória ter perdido a goles.

- Mas agora esse jogador grande da Lufa-Lufa pegou a Goles do, bem, eu não consigo lembrar o nome dele, é algo como Bibble – Não, Buggins-".

- É Cadwallader! - disse a Professora McGonagall em voz alta. A multidão riu. Não foi muito gentil da parte dela, pois eu estava quase acertando.

Harry e o garoto que gostava de interromper, McLaggen, começaram a conversar. Não parecia muito apropriado, apenas depois se podia perceber que discutiam.

- E Harry Potter tem uma discussão com seu goleiro, - disse serenamente, enquanto alunos da Lufa-Lufa e da Sonserina na multidão aplaudiam e zombavam. - Eu não acho que isso o ajudará a encontrar o pomo, mas talvez seja um artifício inteligente.

Após isso, Harry se voltou para voar a procura do pomo. Gina e Demelza marcaram um gol cada, dando aos torcedores vestidos de vermelho e dourado sentados abaixo algo para se animarem. Então Cadwallader marcou outra vez, deixando as coisas iguais, mas não me pareceu muito importante falar, afinal, todos estavam vendo a partida também. Era mais interessante falar sobre as coisas terrestres que sobre o placar, atraindo a atenção da multidão para as coisas que não seriam percebidas, já que estavam atentos ao movimento da goles, como, por exemplo, a possibilidade de que Zacharias Smith, que tinha falhado em manter a posse da Goles por mais tempo do que um minuto, estava sendo xingado.

- Setenta a quarenta para Lufa-Lufa! - professora McGonagall anunciou no megafone. Ela não parecia muito animada.

- Já? - disse vagamente. Espantoso como os pontos cresciam rapidamente. - Olhem! O goleiro da Grifinória segurou um arremesso do batedor.

Logo após o que pareceu ser uma leve discussão entre Harry e o goleiro, aquele foi acertado na cabeça pelo bastão. Eu sabia que aquele garoto, o McLaggen, era cruel, desde quando ele me interrompeu diversas vezes no dia anterior. Harry caiu da vassoura e foi socorrido, levado às pressas para a ala hospitalar. Talvez eu devesse ir até lá depois.

Saí do campo de quadribol assim que o jogo terminou, já não havia mais nada a fazer ali, a não ser ficar discutindo sobre quem era o culpado pelo 'acidente' de Harry, algo que não era muito agradável. Após passar um longo tempo na biblioteca, resolvi voltar ao salão comunal. Não havia mais nada de interessante a fazer, e eu não havia conseguido sequer terminar aquela longa lição de adivinhação. Eu já disse o quando fazer previsões pode ser trabalhoso? Talvez eu devesse pedir alguma ajuda a Firenze.

- Srta. Lovegood? – aquela voz me chamou, enquanto passava por um corredor no segundo andar. A voz era forte e se eu não soubesse que consciências não falavam, acharia que era a minha.

- Oh, Prof. Dumbledore. Bela roupa. – ele usava a veste com luas e estrelas que se movimentavam. Apesar da roupa, era no mínimo estranho que o diretor em pessoa viesse falar comigo. – Algum problema? O senhor soube da gripe draconiana? – perguntei, levemente assustada.

- Obrigado. Não se preocupe, não há problema algum. – ele sorriu. Parecia se divertir. – Eu só quero que entregue esse pergaminho a Harry Potter.

- Tudo bem, mas como o senhor sabia..

- A senhorita é uma garota interessante, Srta. Lovegood, lembra-me a mim mesmo quando era jovem, de uma maneira diferente, claro. – isso sim era estranho. – Enfim, a senhorita viu como vênus está visível hoje? Não se esqueça do pergaminho.

E assim ele saiu. O que ele queria dizer com Vênus? Oh, mas é claro. Era disso que eu precisava para terminar a minha lição. Quem disse que Dumbledore não era extremamente sábio? Mudei de direção, subindo algumas escadas para chegar até a Ala hospitalar. Eu poderia entregar o pergaminho e dar uma olhada e saber como Harry estava.

Não demorou muito para que a porta da ala hospitalar estivesse a minha frente. O encontro com uma Lavender nada simpática - não que ela tivesse sido algum dia – havia me deixado relutante de entrar. Pousei minha mão na maçaneta e a puxei, mas a porta fez pouco barulho. Um pequeno ruído de alguém se mexendo lá dentro chegou até meus ouvidos. Não me importei, devia ser Madame Pomfrey fazendo qualquer coisa.

Apesar de ter ido algumas vezes na ala hospitalar, nunca me acostumaria com a brancura excessiva do local. Era como estar em outro mundo. Numa das camas a frente estava deitado Harry e na outra Ron. Andei até a cama de Harry. Ele estava com a cabeça enfaixada, mas não parecia estar mal. Quase sem nenhum ruído fui até a cama de Ron, que já parecia estar mais do que recuperado.

- Ah, é você! – ele exclamou, parecendo aliviado.

- É, acho que sim. – virei-me para sair.

- Espera. Você sabe se Lavender já foi embora ou está lá fora ainda?

- Já foi. Eu imaginei que você não quisesse mais vê-la.

- Como assim? – perguntou, parecendo levemente intrigado.

- Faz tempo que você vêm tratando-a com distância, sabe. E agora estava fingindo que estava dormindo só para não conversar com ela, não é? – não esperei ele responder, mesmo porque não precisava. – É, é isso mesmo.

- Eu gosto dela. – e lá vinha a teimosia Weasley. Será que ele nunca cansava de ter uma opinião ambígua a todo momento?

- Gosta mesmo? – falei calmamente, como estava acostumada. Foquei alguma coisa a frente, sabia que podia estar parecendo como se estivesse sonhando, mas era o que eu fazia quando pensava. – Gosta tanto que poderia passar a sua vida inteira com ela? É essa a vida que você quer viver de hoje até o último dia?

Ele não respondeu, mas eu não poderia dizer qual foi a sua reação, pois eu olhava a cama ao lado. Quando voltei meu olhar para ele, Ron remexia a cabeça, e tinha o cenho franzido, como se pensasse. Talvez naquele momento Hermione passasse pela mente dele.

- Sabe, papai me disse uma vez que se você não faz algo que quer fazer para sempre, isso simplesmente não vale a pena.

- Ele deve ter razão, porque senão ele já teria desistido d'O Pasquim. – Ron falou. É como eu disse, ele sabia ser cruel.

Apesar disso, não respondi. Apenas meneei a cabeça, concordando, pois aquilo não deixava de ser verdade. Papai dizia muitas verdades e não ia desistir enquanto as pessoas não soubessem delas. Sabendo que a conversa já havia acabado, dei uma última olhada em Harry e deixei a ala hospitalar. Talvez eu tenha ajudado Ron um pouco, apesar de tudo.

Na segunda, estava dentro de uma sala no sétimo andar, terminando rapidamente a minha previsão, que, apesar de já estar pronta em minha cabeça, eu ainda não havia escrito. Ouvi a voz de Harry entrar pela fresta da porta entreaberta:

- E qual foi o motivo da discussão? - ele perguntou. Imaginei que fosse sobre Gina e Dean. Mas quem quer que estivesse com ele não respondeu, pois um barulho de algo se quebrando encheu o corredor.

- Juro que cada dia eles estão ficando menores. – agora era a voz de Ron que entrava pela fresta.

- Esqueça a garota. - Harry disse. Ele parecia impaciente – Porque foi que Gina e Dean brigaram, Hermione?

- Oh, Dean estava rindo de McLaggen ter acertado aquele Balaço em você. - Hermione respondeu. Então ela e Ron haviam feito as pazes.

- Deve ter sido engraçado. - disse Ron. Ele realmente não tinha muita sensibilidade.

- Não pareceu nada engraçado! - disse Hermione – Foi horrível, e se Coote e Peakes não tivessem pego Harry, ele poderia ter se machucado seriamente!

- É, bem, Gina e Dean não precisavam ter rompido o namoro por causa disso. – era Harry falando novamente. - Ou eles continuam juntos?

- Continuam... mas por que você está tão interessado? - perguntou Hermione, enquanto eu me fazia a mesma pergunta.

- Eu só não quero meu time de Quadribol bagunçado novamente! - ele disse apressadamente e me pareceu verdade, apesar do aparente interesse dele por Gina. Talvez fosse hora de eu entregar o bilhete de Dumbledore.

- Harry! – sinto que quase gritei, para que me ouvissem.

- Oh, olá, Luna.

- Eu fui para a Ala hospitalar para te encontrar, - disse, enquanto procurava o bilhete em minha bolsa. - Mas eles disseram que você tinha partido.

Comecei a retirar as coisas da minha bolsa, passando grande parte dos meus pertences para que Ron segurasse até que, finalmente, encontrei o pergaminho que dei a Harry.

- Mandaram lhe entregar isto.

- Hoje à noite. - ele contou para Ron e para Hermione, uma vez que ele o desenrolou.

- Legal sua narração no último jogo! - disse Ron, enquanto recolocava minhas coisas dentro da bolsa. Sorri vagamente.

- Você está tirando sarro de mim, não está? - eu disse. Apesar de saber que ele podia ser incrivelmente insensível, eu podia perceber quando ele o estava sendo. - Todo o mundo diz que eu fui terrível.

- Não, eu falo sério! - disse Rony seriamente. Talvez aquilo fosse uma forma de agradecer pela conversa na ala hospitalar. – Não me lembro de ter gostado mais de uma narração! O que é isto, a propósito? - ele acrescentou, segurando o objeto em forma de cebola até o nível do olho.

- Oh, é uma raiz-de-cuia. – eu disse, colocando a argila e o cogumelo de volta na bolsa -Você pode ficar com este se quiser, eu tenho muitos. Eles são realmente excelentes para evitar Dilátex Vorazes. E assim eu me afastei.

Encontrei Lavender caminhando na direção oposta a minha, indo ao encontro de Ron, Harry e Hermione. Talvez fosse melhor eu ficar por mais algum tempo ali e ver se Ron iria ou não fazer o que devia. Deslizei rapidamente para detrás de uma estátua qualquer.

- Oi. - Rony disse nervosamente.

- Por que você não me falou que estava saindo hoje? E por que ela estava com você?

- Ela é minha amiga, Lavender. – ele parecia cansado e nervoso ao mesmo tempo.

- O que não a impede de querer ficar com você.

- Talvez isso fosse uma coisa boa. – finalmente parecia que tinha dado certo.. - Melhor do que você com esses ataques de ciúmes. - .. ou não.

- Won won! – Lavender exclamou, surpresa, e sua expressão mudou completamente de brava para calma.

- E não me chama assim.

Lavender ficou calada e os dois deixaram o local. Por fim, saí detrás da estátua. Apesar de Ron não ter terminado com ela ainda, finalmente havia entendido que não era aquilo que queria. Tudo bem que no começo a história de amor era entre os dois e que eu entrei no meio _dessa _história, mas foi só assim que eu percebi que o que havia entre os dois não era amor. A verdadeira história de amor estava entre Ron e Hermione, mesmo com todas as atitudes incertas – de ambos, devo dizer. Parecia que eu havia feito a coisa certa. Agora, o melhor a fazer era ajudar outras duas pessoas a ficarem juntas, por mais que Harry fosse uma boa pessoa comigo..

**Fim.**

É algo como 'Assistente de três orelhas'. Não me perguntem em que língua está. Isso foi várias tentativas na ferramenta de idiomas do mestre google. Eu sei, nada original.

N/A: Espero que vocês gostem. Eu me diverti tanto escrevendo sob o POV da Luna. Se gostarem, deixem comentários, emails e tudo o mais :D


End file.
